


Ryuusuke's Training

by wRitingTek



Series: Clan of the Fire Dragon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feudal Japan, Multi, Ninja, Realistic, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRitingTek/pseuds/wRitingTek
Summary: In feudal japan, monasteries were very secretive. Shrines, as popular as they were, and as public as they were, were usually only a front for more devotedly trained people. That was also why it was so easy to hide away Shinobi/Ninja training camps, and call them monasteries. Now, why would one want to hide those, you ask? Well, shinobi secrets (martial arts and technology) aren't something you want to see stolen, and a lot of training practices, both psychological and physical, could be seen a cruel, inhuman, nigh barbaric, and yet, time and time again, has proven to secure the creme of the crop in terms of Shinobi, leaving only the most talented to go on missions for the Monastery's success.This is about the Clan of the Fire Dragon's training regimen. Be warned, as several rough themes will be addressed in this work, including, but not limited to: Suicide, Rape, Murder, Pedophilia, and other potentially adult-only themes. Read at your own discretion.
Series: Clan of the Fire Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553344





	1. The real training begins today

**Author's Note:**

> This work is all about the training of the Hiryuu (Fire Dragon) Clan of Shinobi, based in the Chuubu region of Japan. The themes addressed in this work will be those of torture, death, sexual abuse, and pedophilia, and will be regarded as normal by the characters. If you are sensitive to those subjects, read further at your discretion. There might be terminology that will not be known by everyone. Each "uncommon" terminology will be explained at the end of the chapter as simply as possible. Thanks for reading!

The spring was starting and the wind was blowing along the bamboo stalks, and the cherry trees, spreading the petals around for any and all to enjoy the magnificent sights and views. The wind was warm, and brushing through leaves to create a sound that was more than matched by the surrounding swooshing of clothing, and impacting martial arts strikes in the Eastern Courtyard of the Hiryuu Clan's training facility. The Shinobi trainees were relentless in their training, exchanging blows, and while the air smelled of sweat and the few braziers around added a light ting of smoke, yet warmed the air just enough for the trainees to be comfortable with just their kimono on for the training. The kids in the yard were obviously of quite a couple of years apart from each other, but there didn't seem to be a marked difference between their martial arts skills, male or female alike. That is where Ryuusuke would be found.

Ryuusuke was about 14 year old, or at least, it had been 14 years since he had arrived at the Monastery, at that moment. It however was no secret among trainees that literally every single one of them, with maybe a single or two exceptions, had been kidnapped when they were toddlers at most, and trained to be martial masters, expert spies, and as needed, cold-blooded killers, all the while training them to be able to lie, withstand torture of physical and psychological nature, and their creativity to use literally any and all method or tool they can to carry their mission successfully. At 14 years old, however, Ryuusuke was aware that the latter part of his training, the one where he would become a lot less sensitive to anything, yet be able to lie about it, and still act as if he was friendly and supportive. A progressive erasure of personality, only to be taught to lie, and have it still be their front. It was supposed to start this spring.

"STOP!" Said, a loud, authoritative voice, in the center of the court. Grandmaster Jin Kai. That wasn't his name, as Kai was a title, as much as Grandmaster was. The monastery had three Grandmasters: Kai, Kamaitachi, and Yama. All three of them were on the same level of authority, and only the word of the other two, could outdo that of one of them. The slightly older male walked along the lines of trainees that had stopped their training, and looked them over as they took back their neutral stance, awaiting the next command. His eyes Kai's eyes lingered onto the three teens that would start undergoing their personality training. Two males and a female, huh... Well, hopefully all three of them succeed that training, because they had run low due to a couple of their professional assassins having to go on suicide missions. "So, those that are done for today, please feel free to enjoy the evening. I believe three of you, however, should remain here, as they are undergoing their marking as Shinobi, so as to begin the final part of their training. Please proceed to the inner sanctum's entrance, where Grandmaster Kamaitachi is awaiting for you, with the marking ink."

Ryuusuke felt his heart skip a beat. He was a bit nervous, because he had expected this day to come days sooner, maybe a couple weeks, and was afraid it would be delayed to the next year, so as to have more than just them three. Usually, they try to have at least 5 before going there. Him, and the other two trainees, gathered, looking at the other about 30 trainees leaving towards a relaxing evening, and some of the older ones were headed towards their own part of the training. Ryuusuke knew by then, however, that the next part would change him forever. He walked towards where he had been instructed, followed by Kirin and Yui, the other two that were coming to that stage of training at the same time as him. "So, are you guys nervous?" He asked, simply, some way for him to know if they were are ready as him. As he listened to their answer, he moved some of his black hair from his face. He was strongly due for a haircut, he already knew that, but when he had asked for one, he was told to wait until next week, as they wanted him to just have something normal to do in the midst of his first week of harsh training.

Yui, with her soft voice, answered. "Yeah. I know the next years will be hard, but I have no reason to be nervous. I was chosen for this, I'll do exactly that." She said, while Kirin stayed silent. He was also ready, but he wasn't as eager. He knew that he would have to do some pretty heavy stuff, a lot of it to their classmates, people he was raised with, was training with, and friends with. And it wasn't too rare for someone to be found dead, suicide, murder, training accident... Sometimes even that wasn't obvious, so it was possible they wouldn't all survive, or that they would kill someone they grew up with. Once they got to the gate of the inner sanctum, there was nobody to be seen, but they hadn't been told to go in, only to go to its entrance. "So, do you think the rumor about the tests being that we would need to kill another trainee in the training?" Kirin asked, simply. Ryuusuke, looked at him, and plunged his eyes into the just barely older male's. "Well, if you're too much of a little softie to do it, I'll make sure you don't have to fight with that too long." Yui caught the hint, and smirked. Kirin didn't, and still shuddered. "That's nice to know. Thanks." He said, not suspecting it.

Grandmaster Kamaitachi, in all her tall mystery, approached. She was her usual stern, unmovable face, one that betrayed no emotion, no feeling, and much more than this, not a single thought was showing through. And all three of them had been trained to look for hidden thoughts, but neither of them had managed it at all. She approached, her long hair gliding behind her with her pure white kimono grazing the ground. "Ah, yes. You three. I thought you might come by tomorrow." She commented, her eyes closing for a second, and then looked at Yui. "I know you are aware of where the ceremony will take place. Please being them at the altar, and all three of you should get naked. I will be right there, I only need water for the ink." She said, simply, before looking at the guys. "And you two, are no longer allowed to refuse orders or discuss, argue, or even negotiate them, until you get your first assignment. You get as naked as Yui, or you aren't going to come out of there." She finished, before heading towards the Monastery's well.

Yui nodded, then bowed politely, followed by the guys. "Alright, let's not make her wait." She said, simply, walking inwards, followed by Ryuusuke. Kirin took a couple more seconds before following, still trying to convince himself he was able to. She led the males through the whole inner sanctum to a room that smelled strongly of incense, which already affected their mind's clarity on entrance. "Fuck..." Kirin said, simply. "I am not sure this will be one of my best memories." He said, quietly, under his breath, as he looked around the room. Through the vaporous clouds of incense smoke, Kirin could see apparatus made for tattoo. "That's what they meant as mark, huh... Well, I was afraid it would be a branding iron." Ryuusuke laughed a bit, and then shook his head. "You have seen the dragon mark on other Shinobi of the Monastery, Kirin, I'm surprised you didn't connect the dots. For someone so quick to learn everything, you're not exactly a genius." He then started taking off his kimono, soon imitated by Yui, and finally by Kirin. Yui smiled. "Well, we are supposed to be marked, as now, we are starting our real training. We will know secrets of the Monastery. We will be liabilities. So, anyone of us being captured by an enemy, we become a loose end to silence. Keep that in mind every time you leave the Monastery from now on." Yui said, simply, before sitting on one of the futons that would soon be used to mark them "I am more afraid about the drug resistance technique." She pointed out.

Kirin didn't say anything to that comment, but Ryuusuke raised an eyebrow. "I know that for us, it will be different than for you. We will be drugged and tortured. You... Will be drugged, and raped, maybe even beaten for entertainment. Is that why you are afraid?" Yui shook her head. "No, my main fear is that I would be vengeful on trainees and trainers for doing it..." Kirin nodded. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to be hearty in doing any of that to you, even if to help train you, so that's understandable." With a shrug, Ryuusuke countered. "Well, feelings aren't our job. This training is to get rid of them, while still being able to fake them as needed for our covers. They did explain that to us last year."

It was at that moment that Grandmaster Kamaitachi came into the room. "Talking about the training ahead, are we?" She asked, putting the bucket of water next to the preparing station for the ink. "I don't believe we have told you the expected order in which you are going to be trained, but I might as well give the quick rundown. You will first be trained for torture. Actual pain, not like the few slaps and annoying pressure and torsion you are used to." She said, simply, starting to add some water to the ink, trying to strike the ideal balance from the get go. All three teens were silent at that moment. "You will come out of this with scars. That is a guarantee." Kamaitachi said, before looking right into Yui's eyes, then Kirin's, and finally Ryuusuke's. "But, you three have been chosen for this, and you haven't been thrown out during the martial arts training, so you have potential. All three of you should lay down, this might take a while." She said, readying the tattoo needle she would be using on them.


	2. First tools, and their main use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst weapons were taught from a young age, and the basics of farming and other usual covers and fake identities were taught not long after, after being initiated as being a Fire Dragon Shinobi, a plethora of brand new tools are introduced to the trainees, and at least a couple of them are also things the trainees are trained to resist as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will touch mostly tools that inflict death. Whilst no character will be killed in this chapter, animals will be. As such, if you are a fervent lover of animals, and do not wish harm to even fictional ones, read at your own risk.

The next morning, Ryuusuke and his eagerness to be trained, woke up to a slightly searing pain in his right shoulder. The dragon head mark on it, he thought, then remembered that Grandmaster Kamaitachi gave them ointment to keep the skin hydrated. He reached for his pouch, and searched it for the only unfamiliar jar, and he spread some on the mark. He remembered every single time the needle pierced his skin, and every single time the needle left his flesh, and yet, he felt proud. Neither him, now his comrades, had given a single sound of pain, though Kirin did make faces that implied that if it weren't for the fact he was afraid of consequences were he to express pain, he would have raised all the objections, and not necessarily in an eloquent way. Ryuusuke smirked. Today, he thought, was the poisons training start.

Yui knocked onto the frame of his door, and then walked right in. "Hey, sleepyhead. How's the brand?" She asked, simply, sitting next to his futon, and then looked around the room a bit. "Eh, it's feeling a bit warmer than I'd expected it to be... But, to be honest, it's fully worth it. Have you seen Kirin this morning?" Yui shook her head. "He wasn't in his room when I tried to drop by." She explained, then slowly looked Ryuusuke into the eyes, and simply asked. "What do you think we'll do with those poisons, today?" The barely older male shrugged, got out of his futon, and soon covered his naked form with a clean kimono. "Don't know, really. I know Grandmaster Yama mentioned it would be deadly poisons, and how to make them out in the fields today. I think he's looking to make sure we can kill pursuers with a mere scratch, rather than getting caught. Next summer, we were supposed to be doing field excursions for stealth and information gathering, after all." Yui nodded, and waited for Ryuusuke to be ready, then simply looked up to him.

"Can I be honest, Ryuu?" She asked, simply, and then seemed scared of what she was about to say. After Ryuusuke gave a light sound of approval, she continued. "I'm... afraid of the drugs training. We'll have to train to be able to make them, use them to their full potential, and still be able to do our job while under its influence." She explained, and then looked at him. "Do you think... Kirin will be able to clear that training?" Ryuusuke laughed a bit. "Really not. He barely even tanked through the branding." He then downed a large cup of water. "Let's go, before Grandmaster Yama gets impatient." Yui nodded, got up, and then looked at Ryuusuke for another moment. "Just before we start that, I want you to promise me something..." She started, then looked at him in the eyes. "During the drugs training... Promise me you'll give me hell. If I can't go through hell, then I could be a liability. I want to go through the worst, so I know I won't be able one." She said, quietly. Ryuusuke took nearly a minute to consider, then nodded. "I will, Yui... But in exchange, you have to promise you'll pass through it." She smiled a bit, as innocently as possible. "Will do."

* * *

Ryuusuke, Kirin, and Yui reached the training area. Whilst some of the older trainees were already perfecting their poison crafting, the trio knew they'd be lost. Provided with ingredients, and a quick list of instructions. "The last thing you'll want to do, is to cut yourself during this, so please make sure to avoid that." The three new initiates did their best to comply, the poison making taking most of their day, and focus, and neither of them could say anything more than asking for confirmation regarding instructions. Them three were, at the end of the day, instructed to use them on the caged rabbits at the back of the courtyard, suddenly explaining why a lot of them were disappearing regularly. Ryuusuke's poison made his rabbit drop, but a closer inspection showed it was asleep. Not enough of the toxin made it into the poison. Yui's made a rabbit convulse, and break its own neck as its muscles sprung it up too high, and land on its head. Kirin's, however, was a straight up drop dead. "Well, Kirin, congratulations are in order. Your first poison did exactly as expected. You two, still need to work on that, but it's a great start, that you did something to those rabbits. Most of the last three groups couldn't do that after a month."

The week went the same, then nearly a whole month, before all three had the refined nightshade poison down. Being basically all they needed to be able to poison, they were then provided with a list of other basic drugs and poisons, to all sorts of uses. Ryuusuke soon found out why a couple of them were called as they were. So, one provided with a strong laxative reaction, throwing him into the symptoms for a good three days straight, as he kept accidentally cutting himself with it, and another one left him paralyzed for a full day. They were potent enough, but at the same time, he really wished he wasn't going to take those himself. Yui made sure to tease him a lot with that, and then finally, by the end of their second month, they all were moving to counterpoisons and antidotes to their every own poisons.

Summer was upon them, now, and the plan was to look into practical spying situations, and how to get information, or steal items from nearby towns. It was a great practical situation, really, as it seemed everyone was in dire need of that training. Theft was an interesting thing to do, and all of it trained their subtlety, and then even more so on their ability to ensure they were using the usual tools for what they should. Smoke bombs, mostly, and caltrops when they got caught. And at least once, actually using a laxative poison on someone to be able to steal something from them. The summer was still in full swing, when they were given a bit of lax time, mainly due to the heat of the month getting them a lot more exhausted than they'd realized. Their only task for a couple weeks was going to be a regular trade that one could expect them to use as a cover for their spying.

* * *

Or so most of them thought. Ryuusuke and Kirin were asked to go see Grandmaster Jin Kai for a quick briefing. There were a few other guys from the previous year there, and as they were waiting for the information in the inner sanctum, they all seemed a bit unnerved. It took nearly an hour of their waiting, before Grandmaster Jin Kai came into the room, and with his presence, made all chatter die down. "So, now that everyone is silent, it's time for me to ask you if you know what you will be doing for the next few months, or years, depending on how it goes." Most of them didn't know exactly, but one hand got raised. Kirin's hand. "Is this the drug resistance training?" He asked, simply, before looking at the Grandmaster, hoping he was wrong internally. The older man nodded simply. "Yes, yes it is... But as it happens, we know that most of the drugs likely to be used on you guys, would be hard to resist, if not impossible. You can't exactly combat complete paralysis, nor can you combat pain toxins... You can only resist information extraction, and that would be something we already tested you upon during the last months. I am a bit more stressed about the female trainees' psychological state, were they to be abused by a Daimyo they are spying upon." The old man explained. "Nevertheless..."  
  
At this point, one of the older boys in the group piped up. "I am sorry to interrupt, and interject, Grandmaster... But... Is it really that easy for a Kunoichi to be accepted in a circle close enough to a Daimyo that they might become a concubine?" The older man had snapped to attention, and seemed to consider his words carefully, before answering. "What do you know of covers?" He asked, raising a hand to stop the youth's answer before it came. "A great cover story, is a credible one, not a perfect one. A story without holes is more suspicious than it isn't. That is why, when we send you to become farmers, we only give you a limited cover, because not everyone remembers their whole life, only the major, character forming events. For kunoichi that we want to invade a Daimyo's castle, especially one that is known for his vices, it is especially easy to get a known slaver to work for us for a short time, and inject one of them in the Daimyo's favors. Now, a few of them become mere servants. Others are demoted to lower functions of cleaning, and barely ever see their Daimyo... But the lucky ones, those with the right position, become concubines. The problem with them, is that their luck can be as rotten as it gets, if the Daimyo likes to hurt his concubines, they might be broken psychologically. We want them to be able to take that abuse, and still to their job."

Ryuusuke swore internally. He really hoped that Yui had been wrong on that front, but obviously, she knew what was coming. Maybe she heard rumors? Maybe older girls had warned her... He shuddered. The older man noticed it, and commented. "I see someone is starting to catch on to what I'm about to ask of you. So, you all know how to make the paralysis poison. I will want you to make more of it, and use it on them, then hurt them, torture them... Basically, I want you to make sure that if they land on the worst Daimyo one could imagine, one that would maybe mutilate them, they can still do their job, report, and keep on going if need be." Another older boy raised up this time. "What if they can't take it? How will we know? What would happen to them?" Kirin nodded, as the question was a fair concern... To which the old man simply answered: "We continue to train them on it, until they either flee, or die..." The tone was cold, but the message was clear as day. "Trust me on this, young men... I am not trying to say that I want your female comrades to have a hard life. But, if they cannot still act as if nothing had affected them, while you actually were cruel to them... They would very much be unable to do their job... And at that point, they might as well just quit the monastery, and go to the shrine front as a shrine maiden. You males will likely be killed if suspected of spying... But females tend to be tortured, and put through hell just to get some information... Let alone if they get caught. Interrogators think that females are less resilient than males... So, they will be a lot harsher on them, in hopes of getting information. We want them to be able to survive that, physically, and mentally." Ryuusuke then simply rose, only to bow as politely as possible.

"Then, it comes up to us to make sure that they are ready to go through that, not because they will, but because they might. I know Yui will not like the training. But she also knows it is important to know if she can take it. I accept the task." He seemed to be the only one to be this formal... But nobody objected either, which seemed to satisfy the older man. "Good... Now, make sure to do it right, and do not feel bad: You are doing them a favor."

**Author's Note:**

> While there aren't any fancy terms here, I do think it is important for me to point out the one I have been using: Shinobi (Ninja). I am using that term to differentiate between a trained spy from a Shinobi clan, from people who were trained by a normal militia.
> 
> That aside, I am going to use formal and casual language in the speech patterns. For the Japanese-savvy out there, it will be to tell apart when they are talking with full honorifics, and when they are talking more familiarly. This makes it a lot clearer to me, and less tedious to type, than adding "-san", "-sama", "-sensei", "-sempai", or whichever ends up applying. For instance, when Ryuusuke uses the word 'softie' it is familiar talk.


End file.
